conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Umbrean
__TOC__ =Setting= Umbrean is spoken in The Union of Confederated Umbrean Republican States, aka UCURS or Umbrean Confederacy, but is one of the major languages on Verus. It is set in a steampunk fantasy world. General Information Umbrean is a verb based language, i.e. there are no adjectives and almost all other words are derived from their closest related verb, though some are stand alone nouns (but they are rare). The sentence structure of Umbrean is SOV, it is an agglutinating and isolating language in which both shift depending on what category of things one deals with, but it is consistent in that Category. Word order Umbrean is a SOV language : Phonology Single Letters Umbrean alphabets sounds like this. Consonants Vowels Pronounciation of Umbrean Alphabet Lenght: The lenght of a vowel is shown by the amount, two identical vowels next to each other indicates a long vowel unless colliding with diphtongs in which it takes presidence over the lenght Diphthongs Mutations These occure in order to keep the phonotactic correct for many endings on a natural basis #Fricative: In case of a fricative ending in a word and voiceness is mismatched it changes to fit #Nasal: If it occures near fricative or plosive due to suffix the fricative or plosive changes to be voiced #if its liquid the fricative or plosive becomes unvoiced #if the fricative does not have a voiced match it will either go to the nearest simular plosive or fricative that matches the requirement #Platalized stops getting near nasals becomes their normal counter part #Labalized near fricatives becomes platalized counter part, exception being qw becoming q Phonotactics #Plosive ##Before a vowels ##Voiced after nasals ##Unvoiced after liquids (L/J) ##Regular ###After any consonant ##Platalized ###After any consonant but nasals ##Labalized ###After any consonant but fricatives #Nasal ##Before Plosives #Approximant ##Never infront or after fricatives #LateralApproximant ##After or before Nasal ##Before Plosive ##After Fricatives #Fricative ##After vowels ##Voiced with nasals ##Unvoiced with liquids (L/J) ##Glottal before vowels #W ##After other consonants ##Not after voiced fricatives ##Not after glotal #Fricatives and plosives next to each other must either be both voiced or unvoiced =Basic Grammar= Verbs Notice, tables on here and on Contionary may differ and in such an event go by those on Contionary and please copy them over here as they are more frequently updated to changes than these are, spellings of words are the same. Verbal structure, bold isn't always present: : Voices-Mood In Umbrean there are 3 voices and 7 moods decieded by particles, to passivize it one simply put the object in subject case (ergative) and subject into indirect object case (dative). "Djixrë" can often be left out while he rest cant. : : Instrumental applicative Verbs can be said how they are done between chaotic and orderly, forced or willingly Benificative Is it to the subjects benifit or the very opposite? : Verb Agreement Umbrean verbs agrees according to the person and number in subject, direct object and indirect object by adding an ending which has its meaning. [Intransitive/'Ergative-Accusative']-'Dative' Tempus Tense aspect and negation is combined into a suffix which comes right before the person conjugation Gerund A gerund is formed by adding these suffixes to the verb according to their inherited gender Participles Participles comes in 2 shapes all get the endings added from the list below to turn them from the verb form but differ slightly #Attributive: Gains the adjectival participles suffix and is then declined like an adjectve (The Verbing Noun, The burning car) #Substantive: Gains the noun participles suffix but is then also added noun declension to match their position as a noun (The one who verbed, The one who ate) ##Must take the gender of what it replaces or is thought to replace. Infinitive infitive form is simply the base of the verb Auxiliary Umbrean uses some auxilary verbs for various purposes. It is placed behind the initial verb, takes the conjugations of tempus and person while the other is left in infinitive form. Caternative Doesnt really exist since noun clauses are all of it Nouns Genders Umbrean genders include None-moving, Living, Mechanical and Magical : Noun Declension Cases Umbrean have 4 cases, Ergative, Intransitive, Accusative, Dative : Declension table Umbrean nouns are declined according to if they are defined or undefined, which case they are, which gender and if its singular, Paucal and plural according to this table if they are regular : Numbers A thing to keep in mind is this language is base-12 based Adjective Adjectives are genderless in their original form as a rule and acquire a gender to agree with the noun they modify. They also agree with wether the noun is defined or undefined and the number while person is irrelevant, when used in a copula to form "i/you/he/she/it/they/we/you am/are/is X" one adds the right number noun declension form but in undefined form Adjectives are placed infront of the noun they modify Adverbs Adverbs are non-existent and postpositoinal phrases takes care of their job Verbal Adverbs Verbal adverbs are adverbs used to describe how a verb is performed and agrees to its gender. Other Adverbs --> Pronouns Personal Pronouns Umbrean have many personal pronouns for various situations and the choice is critical in conversation as wrong choice can be considered an insult. : Obviative Obviative is used to mark the less important thing in an sentence. For example if one speaks of two men, Josef and Carl. Wishing to say for "Josef pushed Carl, after that he punched him" the later sentence lacks specification as both pronouns may apply to either Josef of carl, One would add or have the part representing Carl obviative as he is the least important of the two as josef is the one doing the actions. Obviative is marked with the suffix "adj(G)" where (G) represent the gender vowel of the noun and is placed onto the stem Reflexive Reflexive is gotten by using the middle voice Genitive Umbrean do not have a genetive case but a postposition is instead. It is done im a simular manner to spanish which says like "House of jacob" though in umbrean the "of" word is placed behind jacob and becomes "jacob of House" translated of course. And it should be noticed not everything in Umbrean we consider possessed is possessed there, and they have alien and inalienable possession- Correlatives Correlatives are declined like the type they belong to : Postposition Umbrean uses post position after the clause or word in question, "table on" "going out her with". Post positions are declined in accordance to gender of the item it describes, such as "on the table" it would agree with the gender of "table" which is artificial Conjunction Connecting to parts is done like in english, X and Y, X or Y : Copulas There exist 3 main copulas, one to describe a state, another for location and a third object or permanent thing. Locative Thugn: Used to describe location of something and it highly irregular and can only express things in that is in third person in accusative form : Temporative Mym: is a temporative copula describing something being something and is temporary and is highly irregular : Permanentative Hul: is a permanent copula describing how something always is. Like the others it is hughly irregular : Comperative Djyn: Copula used when comparing things relative to each other (He is a taller person than you : ---- Time Manner Place Umbrean says things in the order of Time manner place rather than english Place Manner Time Modality Ways to form modality in a sentence in Umbrean compared to english Unlike in english these dont differ relative to the tense in which they are used but the verbs tense tells what tense : Syntax Standard The Umbrean language is a Subject-Object-Verb language that arranges its sentences as "adam apple ate" rather than the english SVO "Adam ate apple" ---- Conditional Sentence Generalizations Conditional sentences expresses factual things that always occure, "If water is heated to 10 degrees it boils" and the If can be replaced with "when" or "whenever" Hypothetical Conditional sentence expresses a hypothetical situation that is very unlikely to occure but plausible Factual Conditional sentence '''states it as factual that the result will occure if condition is meet. It may also be used to express that if the condition had been meet result should also have occured but didnt : ---- Subordinate clause ---- Noun Clause ---- Noun clause is formed by declining the subsentence like normally, then add the gerund suffix onto it and then decline it in accordance to any noun Adjective Clause ---- Adjective caluses are closely related to participles as the verb takes on an adjective participle form and is then declined like an adjective : Adverbial Clause / Prepositional Clauses ---- Adverbial clauses dont exacly exist in Umbrean but use rather prepositions for it precceded by a noun or noun clause. : : =Dictionary= Can be seen at Umbrean Words =Numbers= : =Writting system= Umbrean writting system is written from up to down, then left to right and is an abugida. There exists 4 versions of each ltter, Isolated (when the letter occures alone), When the letter initiates a word, when its in the middle and when it ends a word. The middle and End version can be fused with each other to create a new letter Letter Table Example text Featuring Original '''This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. Translated Tjega pülihsana mëhsimagn djihsavai bimëlösikhsi Tjoolagn vandwaogna dhüvai göönükool ö thögnivagn pülihsagn ñyvözvai bymidhagn pülihsalu pjomihsöza Literal Translation This languages was made unique at the time of an earlier point in time. It has been voted a uniqe language for reason of good amount of quality and a realisticly usable language =Lessons= If inconsistencies are found between this thread and lessons in umbrean wording the lesson is most likely incorrect so please help by fixing it Lesson 01: Simple Phrases Lesson 02: Simple Sentences Lesson 03: Adding Object Lesson 04: Another object Lesson 05: Nouns and pronouns Lesson 06: Adjectives Lesson 07: Verb Tenses Lesson 08: Verb Voices and moods Lesson 09: Adverbs Lesson 10: Modifying the verbUmbrean Lessons/11 Adverbs Lesson 11: Postposition Lesson 12: Questions Lesson 13: Noun Clause Lesson 14: Adjective Clause Lesson 15: Participles Lesson 16: Adverbial Clauses Lesson 17: Modality Lesson 18: Conditional Sentence Lesson 19: Comperative Sentence Category:Languages Category:Umbrean Category:Admins Pick